The present invention relates to a helium party balloon holder which in this instance is of a pyramidal shape. The helium party balloon holder when loaded with ballast or sand is constructed so as to be capable of having two dozen mylar or latex balloons tied to it to enable the balloons to be displayed after being purchased.
The helium party balloon holder is of a hollow multi-part construction and is so constructed that the store owner can fill the helium party balloon holder with sand so that balloons can be attached to the helium party balloon holder in readiness for use or purchase by a customer.
The multi-part helium party balloon holder is so constructed that it has a bottom plate or cover with four pegs or upright pins that are so configurated as to be capable of being telescoped and snugly and securely press fitted into four holes in the underside of a component identified as a pyramidally shaped cap member. The upper side of the cap member is truncated and provided with an arch-shaped member or loop. This loop is where the strings of the balloons are adapted to be secured.
It is believed that my helium party balloon holder is particularly advantageous over any and all devices that are presently known to exist in that it can be sold in a gift shop or a florist shop where helium balloons are offered for sale. The helium party balloon holder can be sold to the individual consumer or to special groups such as car dealers, marinas where they can purchase balloons for promotional purposes, and the like. The helium party balloon holders allow the owner to display balloons on tables, desks or shelves. By storing the balloons on helium party balloon holders, the balloons can be kept in a tidy way, and it will no longer be necessary for them to be held in place by a ceiling or to be tied to furniture or door handles and the like.
Another advantage of my new pyramidal-shaped helium party balloon holder concerns the fact that one or all of its four sides can be decorated with a multitude of sayings, such as "Happy Retirement", "Happy Birthday", "Congratulations", and etc.